


You

by damnnjoon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oops, Some angst, aha ha ha what am i writing, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, cute I guess, i added more chapters, i doubt namjoon's eyesight is as bad as i made it out to be, i found this in the depths of my tumblr, i made him as blind as i am without my glasses or contacts, idk this is short sorry, its so short, just fluff, namjin - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnnjoon/pseuds/damnnjoon
Summary: theyre absolutely smitten//namjin oneshots, all completely unrelated to each other, many are just slice of life or ramblings





	1. Blind As A Bat

“Namjoon, I swear-” 

“Hyung, I didn’t mean to do it!” Namjoon exasperatedly waved one half of his broken glasses around, almost hitting Seokjin in the face. The latter sighed.

“You don’t mean to break most things,” The elder paused. “But you do anyways. You’re blind as a bat without those, we should get home before you cause any more injury to yourself or unassuming objects.”

Namjoon sighed, squinting down at Seokjin. “We have places to go, people to meet-”

“And glasses to get fixed.” Seokjin interrupted dryly. “Come on, let’s go back.”

Namjoon drew up his shoulders for a moment, and then let them drop with a heavy exhale. “Fine.” He turned to leave, but felt Seokjin’s hand on his bicep, jerking him back.

“It’s that way.”

A blush spread across the taller boy’s face as he looked at the ground. “I knew that.”

“Right.” Seokjin rolled his eyes, hiding a smile. He motioned for Namjoon to follow him and they began their trek back to the dorm. 

Seokjin, not trusting Namjoon to go too far alone, kept glancing back in worry. After a few tiring minutes of doing this (Could you create a crick in your neck by looking behind you too much? Seokjin didn’t want to find out.), and without any injuries happening or objects falling prey to the God of Destruction, Seokjin stopped looking back, hoping Namjoon could make out enough of his blurry outline to keep following his hyung.

That was a bad idea.

“Thunk!” 

Seokjin whirled around to see Namjoon holding his forehead and stumbling back from a pole.

“Joonie!” The nickname spilled out of his mouth as he rushed to aid his best friend (and crush, but nobody needed to know that). 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” The disgruntled 22 year old turned to the metal pole “Sorry.”

“That isn’t a person.”

“…Oh.”

Seokjin sighed, turning back around. They only had two blocks left. That didn’t leave much room for Namjoon to hurt himself again.

Right?

For anybody else on the planet, getting injured a second time in the next two blocks would have been difficult. For the God of Destruction, it was nothing but a simple task.

It’s easy math- add a swinging door and a 6 foot tall giant who happens to be the clumsiest person on the planet together, you get a pretty bad incident.

And an exasperated Kim Seokjin, silently asking every god he could think of why he was stuck with the most attractive, most intelligent, and clumsiest person on the planet. 

After his second injury, Namjoon was chastised. “Hyung, can you maybe-”

“Hold my hand, you idiot, so you don’t end up killing yourself.” Seokjin groaned, grasping Namjoon’s large hand in his tightly. Both boys blushed, looking away from each other for a moment. They walked back to the dorm, hand in hand, blushing, talking, laughing.

Maybe Namjoon’s gift of being the human embodiment of a natural disaster came in handy sometimes.


	2. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another very short namjin drabble!!!!

It’s an indulgence, not in any way a need. It’s a want, there’s a pull so strong, he can’t deny it’s there. An addiction so heavy and long-running, he’s fallen slave to it.

And he becomes prey to it everyday, everyday for the past two, three, four years, it happens again.

Not a day has gone by that Kim Namjoon hasn’t lost himself in the drug that is Kim Seokjin. In his warmth, his eyes, his undying love for everyone, especially BTS’ leader.

Love is less an emotion than it is an obsession. An addiction. It’s getting drugged. It’s like drugging yourself.

It’s no doubt amusing to think that Kim Seokjin, flower boy of flower boys, the pink princess, the eomma of the group, is constantly drugging the dark and dangerous leader.

Yet it’s the truth, and Kim Namjoon can no longer deny it. He can’t say he doesn’t love the way Jin eats, how he covers his mouth when he giggles, how his relaxed face is almost definitely the most goddamn handsome thing in the world. How his cooking is amazing, how he looks at his ‘children’, how he looks at Namjoon himself.

It’s a strange thing, Namjoon knows, to realize that one is in love with one of their closest friends. It could be a terrible thing, depending on Jin’s feelings as well.

But Namjoon is lucky. And one accidental kiss turns into many that come on purpose.

Kim Namjoon’s obsession grows. He’s constantly drugged by Seokjin’s cologne and god, his body, and how kissable his lips are. He has never felt this way before, and he’s never going back.

It just goes to show- not all addictions are all that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liT

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF LENGTH
> 
> i found this in like the deep recesses of my blog while hunting for something to post and it seemed ok i guess, not great but not bad


End file.
